


Some Things Do Last Forever

by charleybradburies



Series: BuckyNat Week 2016 [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Backstory, Canon - Comics, Canon Backstory, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Het Relationship, Community: 1_million_words, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Embedded Images, F/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BuckyNat Week | Day Two: 616 Monday</p><p>-Walk away from this. I don’t want to hurt you.</p><p>-I was just about to say the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Do Last Forever

  
[](http://imgur.com/RdH4G7O)   
[](http://imgur.com/pKfh3ue)   
[](http://imgur.com/Si7ipGl)   
[](http://imgur.com/QnmK4l0)   
[ ](http://imgur.com/jrdi43t)  



End file.
